


Salty

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 他不记得有过这样的时刻。





	Salty

 

  * **Salty**



 

  
**他不记得有过这样的时刻。**

 

 

卡莫拉坐在他的膝盖上。卡莫拉用指尖戳着油墨印刷的字句，另一只手托着他送给她的匕首。

他们在读人类的一本书。《李尔王》。

人类。可怜的生物。人满为患，挤在一个资源不足的行星上。为争夺小小的王国大打出手。

“你为什么在笑？”她说道，仰起头来，发髻顶端蹭得他下巴发痒。

“他们选错了目标。”他回答，轻轻捋平她蓬松的额发。“「 _ **这广大的舞台上全是傻瓜。**_ 」”

“但是，父亲，”她眼神明亮。“你知道什么是正确的。”

”是我们，小家伙。”他柔和地说，帮她把匕首摆回平衡的位置。“我们将取得胜利。而你会长大成人，继承我的遗产，取代我坐在这里。王座之上。”

“但胜利是有代价的，父亲。”她不平而忿忿。”你还能承受失去多少所有？“

他低沉地微笑，风穿过胸腔，奏出巨大的嗡鸣。

“我的一切。”

她松手了，匕首柄砸在他的膝盖上。他拈起递给她。卡莫拉推开他的手。

“而那样，你还能将什么留给我？”她争辩，声音颤动。“你从未真正在乎其他事情，父亲。”

“可那是正确的，小家伙。”

“但那公平吗，父亲？你的正确。”她仰起脸来，眉角的银色纹路在他瞳孔倒影里闪着锋利的光。“对你来说公平吗？而我呢？告诉我，你没有把我算进在那一切里。”

他终于罕见地迟疑，难以名状的浪潮涌上来，阻塞他的喉咙。“不，不是的，小家伙。你当然在。”他笨拙地说，伸出手试图挽留她。“卡莫拉，我不是那个意思，但——你当然在，我的女儿，你在那一切里。 **你是我最闪耀的——** ”他寻找那个词，但泰坦的语言库像灾变后的行星地表般贫瘠。她专注地听着，显出些许迷惑，周身的光晕柔软下来。

“你承认你想要的比正确更多。”她沉闷地说。“但，父亲，你没有这么做。”

“并不是同一个问题，卡莫拉。那是我的使命。我必须完成它，我也不得不如此。”他说道。耐心地、恳切地，向她伸出手去。“而你，我的女儿，有朝一日也将接受你的。我希望那会是来自我留给你的东西，卡莫拉，我希望我能，我希望你——”他欲言又止，缓慢阖上眼睛。天光淌进他面庞深陷的层层沟壑，散射暗影幢幢，仿佛过去的幽灵再度从中浮现，雪亮利爪攫住他的话语和灵魂。 **不会再有第二次** 。“——但我们都已身在其中了。”

“那你在乎过我吗？”她轻轻问道。“至少这个答案？”

“你永远在这里，卡莫拉。我的一切之中。我承认。”他沉重地一字一顿，视线逐渐下沉、凝定，把她此刻的模样望了又望，仿佛清楚地知道自己会死去一样。小家伙。卡莫拉。我的女儿。世间除了真理还有如此正确之事。他从未觉察过，但又久谙于心。

“不多不少。”

 

“不多不少。”她小声重复，把小手搭在他的掌心。“一言为定。”

“你。”他说。

“我。”她回应。

“不多不少。”他低声说，伸手覆住她的五指。卡莫拉仰头望着上空，惊讶地睁大眼睛。无数闪光的气泡从他们张开的指尖簌簌上浮，书页化作那些蝶翼般脆弱的，闪耀的碎片，转瞬即逝。

 

 

 

他醒过来，意识里还残留着那个响指的痛楚。泰坦正在日落。其它的卫星在夜空中运行，折射出冰冷的光。

他不记得有过这样的时刻。生命不过是宇宙中一个个气泡，需要足够的空间才不会因为过度碰触彼此而毁灭。

“是的，小家伙。我做到了。”他承认道，耐心地、恳切地向虚空中伸出手去，再度请求一次原谅。

“不多不少。”萨诺斯轻声重复，尝到从脸庞流下来的，一点冰冷的咸味。

 

 

 

 

  

 

> _**「父亲，我没有话说。我是个笨拙的人，不会把我的心涌上我的嘴里；我爱您就像爱盐一样，不多不少。」** _
> 
>            _ **莎士比亚，《李尔王》，第一幕**_

 

 

END

 


End file.
